The LSU Medical Center proposes the establishment of a Multipurpose Arthritis Center. Our Section of Rheumatology and Rehabilitation is undergoing rapid expansion and development. Extensive exposure to Rheumatology is provided to our medical students and house staff. An active Fellowship program is established with plans to enlarge the program to a total of six fellows per year. A new concept of a tutorial program for the primary physician is proposed, and the institution of a nurse educator for our Arthritis Center is planned. Patient education clubs are now in operation. A large number of research projects are currently being carried out regarding the inhibition of lymphocyte transformation by drugs and serum factors. Many new projects are being planned in the area of Sjogren's Syndrome and the precipitins SS-A, SS-B and Rheumatoid Arthritis Precipitin (RAP). An attempt will be made to purify the respective antigens. The Community programs include a large in-patient consultation service and three weekly out-patient clinics at Charity Hospital in which a total of 100 indigent patients are seen. Private patients are seen in the LSU Private Diagnostic Clinic and hospitalized in the New Arthritis Unit at Hotel Dieu Hospital. We run a JRA clinic at Children's Hospital and arthritis clinics in four other cities in Louisiana. New clinics are proposed in two additional cities. A major component of our program is a seven story, 48 bed Vocational Rehabilitation Unit. A large staff provides comprehensive rehabilitation and vocational counseling and a work evaluation program is being developed. There is an interdigitation of the PM&R residency with our Rheumatology program. The Orthopedic Department is strong, and we have a very close working relationship. Rheumatoid surgery and cartilage metabolism are their major interests. The LSU Rheumatology program is new, but has had rapid growth and is quite broad based. We plan to continue to expand and feel that we qualify as one of tha Arthritis Centers.